<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Go by CrissCrossover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221005">Don't Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover'>CrissCrossover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurapika, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, top leorio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio has to go to work in the morning, but Kurapika is putting up a fight, due to the fact he really doesn't want his partner to leave him. After an act of protest, the couple makes love in the morning light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written fanfiction for HxH before but I was encouraged and I also thought this would be cute but idrk. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun shined through the window on a bright Thursday morning. Leorio had his arm draped around Kurapika’s chest, spooning him. They slept soundly as the warm beams came through and sparkled on their white sheets. The clock ticked as the sky went from a soft greyish-blue to a bright pinky orange. At 6 o’clock sharp, a soft beep started from the digital clock on the bedside table, eventually turning into an obnoxious sound.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio groaned and turned over, peeling his arm away from the blond to turn off the alarm. He yawned and stretched a bit and a whine escaped his lover. “Stop moving, I’m trying to sleep…” Kurapika said sleepily, turning over and laying his head on Leorio’s chest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The doctor chuckled, running a hand through Kurapika’s hair, “Hun, I gotta get ready for work. Y'know I have to leave soon.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Kurta pouted, eyes still closed and brows furrowed. He opened his pale grey eyes to look up at Leorio, “You could call out, y'know. Stay in bed with me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He offered a sad smile,”I could but then i would miss a lot of important appointments, darling.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika pouted bigger, trying to make himself look sad. It was kind of cute how he thought he could trick the raven haired man into staying with him. As much as Leorio <em>did</em> want to stay in bed, with how comfy it was and how close he was to his lover, he really did have important appointments to get to this morning and he couldn’t miss them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio sighed, turning his head downwards and kissing Kurapika on the temple,”Ok, but seriously, I have to get up,” he said, sitting back up a bit,” I have to be out the door by seven thirty or I’ll miss my-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was stopped by a sudden knee at his side. And then another knee parallel to that one. Kurapika smirked lazily, still tired, and laid down on Leorio's chest, straddling his hips. “Nope! You can’t go anywhere. I need to sleep more and I can;t do that if my cuddle buddy isn't here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio let out a soft laugh,” ‘Pika, I really-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nope! My words are final in this. Go back to bed, Leorio.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Kurapika shut his eyes, Leorio frowned softly. He didn’t know how exactly to approach this. Sure, he could just get up, but that wouldn't make him or Kurapika happy. Kurapika was never really playful, always sort of stern and shut down. It took a lot to make Kurapika smile genuinely, which made it even more special when he did. And Leorio felt the same about moments like these. He looked out the window, staring out at the pretty sky, and got an idea after a few minutes. He looked over at the clock- 6:23 am. He could skip a shower this morning…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So,” Leorio said with a smirk,”you wanna play dirty, huh? Keep me from my job?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A hum in approval chimed back at him, showing him that Kurapika was definitely still awake. Leorio smirked wider, tentatively rolling his hips,”And how dirty are you willing to play?” He whispered back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika gasped, obviously not expecting that. He held back some other noise and sat up, holding himself up with his palms on Leorio’s chest. He looked down, eyes wide and surprised, but then they softened and he smiled too. Leorio could hear the “<em>touche</em>” that Kurapika was thinking without it needing to be said. Kurapika grinded his own hips against Leorio’s clothed cock, sighing,”As dirty as you please, <em>Mr. Leorio.</em>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio felt his boxers tighten. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a cheeky little shit…</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio grabbed onto the blond’s sides, beginning to grind into him harder. He could see the tent through the soft pajama pants the boy was wearing. He leaned back as he grinded, smirking as he watched Kurapika struggle to not make any sounds. Kurapika was never one to throw away his pride. Leorio was never one to let Kurapika get away with that though.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He removed one of his hands from the other’s side, placing it instead on the tent. He jerked him slowly through the fabric as he continued grinding,”Cmon, ‘Pika, let it out. Just let me <em>hear you</em>.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika whimpered and ignored the request, but only for a minute or so before he gave into the pleasure, soon letting out a small breathy moan. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Leorio…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes?” Leorio responded, slowing his movements a bit.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika whined a bit, “Please…. If youre gonna fuck me, just do it already.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He sure wasn't going to say no to that. Kurapika lifted himself up a bit, shakily resting on his knees, as Leorio lifted his ass off the bed, allowing him to pull down his boxers, releasing his cock. His cock was already leaking a bit from the grinding and watching Kurapika moan for him. Leorio didnt know what it was but somehow Kurapika moaning for him and only him made him so fucking horny. On the other hand, Kurapika pulled his pajama pants off of one leg, swinging the pants over them both to then pull off the other leg. He threw his pants across the room, smiling at Leorio. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio reached over next to the clock, grabbing a bottle of lube. He handed it to his partner who squeezed some out onto the tips of his fingers. He reached his hand back and started to open himself, one finger at a time. As the first finger slipped inside of him he let out a stuttering sigh, making Leorio’s heart do cartwheels. Kurapika thrusted into himself a few times before adding a second and third finger. It stung a bit as he scissored himself, trying to prepare himself for his boyfriend’s dick. His other hand was taken from its place where it was gripping the sweater draped across his chest and pulled away from him, into Leorio’s own hand, where it was kissed and held. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika smiled softly and let out a few breathy moans as the pain eased and he slipped his hand out of himself. He moved himself up again on his shaky knees as put a lube on Leorio’s dick, giving him a few charitable strokes. He aligned himself with his partner, who placed both his hands back on ‘Pika’s hips. Slowly, Kurapika was lowered onto the cock. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika whined as Leorio reached his hilt and bottomed out. Kurapika’s head was thrown back, mouth agape, as Leorio felt the man kick the mattress with the tops of his feet lightly. This wasn’t new to them, Leorio knew how dramatic his boyfriend could be. He leaned up, placing his head in Kurapikas neck, laying kisses softly across it. Moving down to kiss his smooth, pale chest, he smiled,”Take your time, darling.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika whined again and took a few deep breaths. He eventually closed his mouth and inhaled deeply, sighing out a soft,”Okay,” signalling how he was ready.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio helped Kurapika lift himself off of Leorio’s dick and then back down again, slowly picking up speed. Kurapika began to ride Leorio, lifting himself up to the tip then back down again. His chest collided with Leorio’s as one hand found his shoulder and the other found his lover’s hand. Holding each other as if they were slow dancing in the sunlight, they continued. In a way it was like slow dancing; soft and romantic and pleasurable. The sun plastered the two in a beautiful, magical light, as they held each other closer, hests flushed against each other. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika whined, moans getting louder and thrusts getting more erratic. He looked up at Leorio, eyes a bright red tone, making the raven-haired man’s heart skip a beat or two,”L-Leorio-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know,” Leorio gasped, thrusting up off of the bed and into his lover,”Me too-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika gasped, feeling Leorio hit him in the right place. He buried his head into Leorio’s neck, taking all of him in as he shook, coming across both of them. Leorio continued thrusting into the blond, putting a hand in his golden locks of hair, and soon came deep inside of him, panting. The both held still for a few minutes, holding each other, taking in their orgasms. They sat like that until Kurapika began to squirm, making Leorio pick him up off of his lap- which Kurapika wasn’t a huge fan of.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He layed Kurapika back on the bed and picked up a thing of wet wipes, carefully using them to wipe the sweat from his lover’s forehead and clean themselves both up thoroughly. He glanced at the clock- now 6:54, Leorio leaned over and layed a kiss onto Kurapika’s soft lips, his own chapped ones clashing,”As much as I’d love to stay here and go back to bed with you, ‘Pika, I have to go to work.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika inhaled and then sighed, smiling softly,”As long as we watch a movie tonight, I’ll forgive you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leorio rolled his eyes sarcastically,”God, you want morning sex and a movie?- Wouldn't trade that for the world…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurapika smiled widely and pulled himself up to hug Leorio one more time.”Love you,” he mumbled sleepily.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“Love you too, now go back to bed, darling, I’ll be home later.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mkay,” and with that, Kurapika layed back down, covering himself in the soft sheets.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>